


Panoptes

by DrJackstraw



Series: Ariadne's Thread: A Reevesverse AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I literally named a character Drew Serkel because I think I'm funny, Phone Sex, This is an AU of a Reevesverse AU I have yet to complete, Voyeurism, of the Dub-Con and later Con variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackstraw/pseuds/DrJackstraw
Summary: After returning home from a night out with fellow officer Renee Montoya, you receive a call from a stranger who has intimate knowledge of your bedtime rituals.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Series: Ariadne's Thread: A Reevesverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933852
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Panoptes

You were diving face-first into your pillows when your pants started vibrating. Your first thought was to take them off. The second was to pull your phone out of the pocket.

**< ( made it inside )**

**< ( will I make it to bed? stay tuned )**

Renee had wanted to exchange shoes since you first dragged her onto the dancefloor. She saw how easy it was for you to let loose in those boots. You reminded her that alcohol had the power to numb the soles of your feet.

( You know you can take those off now, right? )>

**< ( blame it on the booze )**

**< ( can't feel my toes )**

Since your jeans were already on the floor, you might as well tear off your shirt. Oh, and you could unclasp your bra while you’re at it. Rolling onto your back, you reach for your phone again.

For the billionth time, you open your camera instead of your home screen. You suppose you look sexy from that angle, so you pause for a second just so you could see yourself from a man's perspective.

Officer Andrew Serkel had admitted to admiring you through your own camera the last and final time the two of you had been together. Being bound and blind during that time hadn't been humiliating enough, so he'd mocked you for being that much more malleable under the threat of exhibitionism. He swore he never hit _record_ , but then blew your phone about you sending a “sex tape” to the fiancee you'd just found out about. You'd never film yourself sleeping with somebody else’s man, so you blocked his number. 

Too bad you couldn't block him in real life.

**< ( u still up? )**

Officer Renee Montoya had dragged you downtown tonight just to keep you away from him. She needed a drink as much as you did. Girls can be just as bad as boys, she swore to you.

( Not for long. Changing into my pajamas now. )>

**< ( go to bed )**

You swipe the message she sent off-screen and carry on flirting with the camera. Besides the breasts, men fixate on a woman’s mouth. Their fingers would always find their way there, so you place one between your parted lips. 

Much like Renee with the lack of feeling in her feet, you blamed it on the booze. When you suck it in down to the knuckle? It’s the booze. And when you swirl your tongue around the tip? The booze, of course.

**< ( stop texting him )**

With saliva-slick fingertips, you tapped away.

( I deleted his number. You were there.)>

**< ( talking about nashton )**

**< ( u've been texting him all nite )**

Edward? Why shouldn't you text him? If things got too busy over at Forensics tonight, he'd simply switch his phone to _silent_ mode. It's not like you were keeping him away from his work or anything.

**< ( don't give him hope )**

( What are you talking about? )>

With your brows all furrowed, you went to message him. Whenever you came to him with your troubles, he'd always have a clever anecdote ready. Whoever it was that upset you, he'd claim to have the key to their closet. All you had to do was give him the go-ahead and he'd reveal to the world the skeletons they had stored in there. You'd always turn him down, but the offer was always on the table, always within reach. 

( _You said you and Montoya were cool._ )>

Before you could hit _send_ , a new text took over your screen.

**< ( u blind or just drunk?) **

**< ( boy's got it bad )**

Edward? _Your_ Edward? What made her think he's got it bad for _you_? Was it because he never approved of your relationship with Drew? Well, Drew turned out to be cheating _with_ you, so he'd been right. He was always right. Was it because that bastard blamed him for your breakup? Did she seriously believe Edward broke into your phone when you'd asked him to fix it? How could anyone believe a liar who's already been revealed?

( It's called being friendly. We're friends. I'm not texting anyone anyway. I'm going to bed. )>

**< ( u better )**

**< ( gn )**

( Night. )>

You'll be blaming the booze for every bruise and every pain come morning. Why not get an early start? The front-facing camera is still on and you are still bare-chested. Your mouth is parted, panting, and your lips are lined with your own spit from the oral session. Licking on another layer of shine, you purse them for that picture-perfect face. And blow a raspberry right after.

“Is this what men would risk going to jail for?” You have to laugh, then bite your lip for being too loud. It’s late. “It's called invasion of privacy. Peeping Tom Law. You already know that,” your voice wanes into a whisper as your free hand falls from your face to your chest. “Is there anything you don't know? Do you know I'm-” You looked around your bedroom for your own shadow and couldn't even find that. It was late and you were alone. “Do you know I’m talking to myself right now?”

The thought of letting him know just how lonely you were crossed your mind and collided with your conscience. Yes, you could call him now, but you won’t. You’d love to laugh with him instead of your own echo and tease him about his reputation as a romantic. But you won’t. He was at the station, slaving away in the lab while you were at home, teasing your own tit. 

You didn't need to check what your twin was doing to feel the needle your nipple had become under your mindless ministrations. However, you needed that mirror to see the blush that you could only feel the burn of. The red leaked from your cheeks all the way to the top of your tits.

The staring contest with your screen was interrupted by an incoming call. It was from a private number, so you hesitated. It was only for a second, but the call ended the very next. Before you could blame the booze for giving away your real number instead of a fake one to that demanding dancer, your phone vibrates with a new voice message.

_“There are men who would ris̷k ̷i̷t̷ ̷ **al̷l̷,** " _they spoke in a voice unrecognizable to you and most human ears. Whoever this was, they were being muffled by a modulator. _“They’d risk a lifetime in a cold cell for one night in that **h̷** o̷t̷ mouth.” _

You went cold and then hot. From the base of your skull all the way down your spine, a river froze and melted in waves. You pushed your phone closer to your ear.

_“You don’t have to talk to yourself,”_ they continued. _“I’ll be listening and, if you’ll allow it, **I̴'̴l̴l̴ ̴b̴e̴** ̴w̴a̴t̴c̴h̴i̴n̴g̴ too.”_

They could hear you? See you? Who were they? Were they the man at the club?

“Who are you?”

Another incoming call shakes your phone and lights up the screen _._ Then, like before, it disappears before you could reject or accept it. And, exactly like before, a voice message is left behind.

_“I’m whoever you **n̷e̷e̷** d̷ ̷m̷e̷ to be.” _

What if Drew had been right? What if it's Edward?

“What do you want from me?”

_“I want to p̷lay̷ ̷a̷ ̷ **g̷am** e̷,"_ he said and you could almost hear a smile through the static. _“You can either reject or accept my next call. If you reject it, then I bid you goodnight. If you accept, we can begin.”_

Sure enough, as soon as the recording stopped, the vibrations began. The caller was inviting you to play a game. You accepted.

_“Good evening,”_ the same voice spoke through the speaker, but your breath hitched as if you were hearing it for the first time. _“I hope you a̷n̷ **s̷w̷e** ri̷n̷g̷ wasn’t a slip of the finger.”_

“What kind of game do you have in mind?”

_“The same one you have in mind.”_

“Oh, you can hear my thoughts, too?”

_“I don’t need to hear your thoughts to know what you’re **t̷h̷i** n̷k **i̷n̷g̷**. It’s the same thing you’ve been t̷h̷in̷ki̷ **ng̷** since you turned your front-facing camera on.” _

“You want me to pose all pretty for you?” Even as you hissed at him, there was no venom being spit. 

_“You can turn your camera back on, if you wish. I won’t be r̴e̴ve̴a̴l̴i̴n̴g̴ myself, so it would be unfair of me to ask it of you.”_

“Then what do you want? You want me to put on a show for you?” Even as you did your best to appear appalled by his audacity, your hand was in a hurry to return to its rightful place on your breasts. “You want me to mewl like a kitten for you?”

_“And I’ll be singing the same song to you. How else are you supposed to know that y̷o̷u̷'v̷e̷ ̷ **wo̷n**?” _

“You’ll moan for me?” Your hand moved from one fleshy mount to the other, sliding into the valley of your sternum the climbing to the peak of your petrified nipple.

_“I might,”_ he sounded short of breath. _“I might even b̴e̴g̴ f̴o̴r̴ **̴y̴o** u̴, and then you’ll know that you’re the victor.”_

“You’re already asking me to show myself off for you, so I’d say I’ve already won.” You rolled your shoulders back and lifted your hips up, running your fingertips across your abdomen.

_“You’re shaking,”_ he said, so sure of himself. _“I may not see it, but I can hear it in your voice. You want this. You need this. You n̷e **e̷** d̷ ̷m̷e.”_

“I don’t need anyone,” you bite down on your bottom lip, refusing to let a satisfied sound slip past you. “All I need is my hand.” 

_“Can it be **m̷y̷** h̷a̷nd̷ t_ _onight?”_

“Well, since you’re not here, I’d say-”

_“What if I were? What if it were my hand between your thighs? They’re trembling. I can f̴e̴e̴ **l̴ ̴t̴h̴e̴** m̴ trembling under my touch.” _

“Oh,” Your eyes are close, squeezing shut, as you caress your cunt through your panties. 

_“What was that?”_

“What was w-what?” Your fingertips find themselves in a slippery spot, right between your bottom lips. Your upper lips are chewed through every time you silence yourself.

_“You were moaning, weren’t you? Don’t h̷ **o̷ld̷ ̷** b̷ac̷k̷ now. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” _

“Fuck.” You’re leaking through the fucking fabric.

_“Are you we̷ **t̷** ?” _

“I’m-” Your voice is as strange to your ears as the static once was. You’re stuttering as you speak and panting as you breathe.

_“You are,”_ he gasps, a breeze blowing through the speakers. _“You’re soaked, aren’t you? S̷p̷r **ea̷** d̷ those legs and show me.”_

“You c-can’t see.” He can’t see. The phone is pressed against the side of your face, cold against the burn of your cheek. He can’t possibly see you slip your palm inside your panties. 

_“Yes, I can,”_ he bites back, his own breath a distorted draft. _“I can see you. All of you. I can see your pret̷t̷ **y̷** little pussy. She’s weeping. She needs me.”_

“Oh, God.” You open your eyes as wide as the pupil will expand. For a blink, you expected to see him. There is nothing there but static.

_“God? God isn’t t̷h̷ **e̷ o̷** n̷e̷ making you feel this way.” _

Your fingers are furious as they come down on your clitoris and they're fast as they circle it. Every feeling your body has ever known becomes entangled in that little bundle of nerves. Your brain is in that little bundle of nerves as you take the Lord’s name in vain. 

“Edward,” you hear yourself beg, so you bring everything to a screeching, scratching halt. Even with your labia stinging, even with an orgasm evaded, you still managed to lose.

_“Is that who you want me to be?”_ You hear him speak, but it’s a whisper so weak, you could’ve imagined it. You could’ve imagined the whole thing. _“I’ll be whoever I need to be to ma **ke̷ y̷** o̷u c̷o̷ **m̷e̷**. Would you come for **E̷** dw **a̷r̷d̷**? Would you be a good girl and come for him?”_

Wet fingers slip across the screen of your phone for the second time that night. You pressed the red button this time.

You thought about Mr. Can-I-Get-Your-Number and how the alcohol soaking your tongue could’ve given it to him. You thought about Drew Serkel and his conspiracy theory about smartphones getting hijacked by hackers. And you thought about Edward and how you could call him anytime, but you could never tell him what just happened.

As the dial tone rings in your overheated ear, the chill of the night finally catches up with you as you curl in on yourself.

_“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, young lady?”_

You’d have a reply ready by now, or at least tell him to “shut up.” Instead, you bring your knees up to your chest and hide your face between them.

_“Are you there?”_

“I’m here,” you sniff, swallowing tears you refuse to let turn into rivulets. “Aren’t you supposed to be working, big guy?”

_“Smoke break,”_ he mumbles around what can only be a cigarette. You hear the spark of a lighter somewhere. _“Did you have fun?”_

Your mind froze, a familiar frost taking over you. Had it really been him? Had it really been _Edward_? Have you just gotten off the phone and almost _gotten off_ with _Edward_?

_“Hello?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Did you have fun on your girls' night out?”_

Oh, right.

“We had lots of drinks, if that’s what you're asking. It's not what you're implying, though, is it?”

_“When it comes to GCPD officers, you could do a whole lot worse than Montoya. I’d even go as far as to say you can’t do better than her.”_

As you swing your legs over the edge of the bed, your feet find the ground again. “Never heard you sing anybody else’s praises besides yours. Are you sure you weren’t the one out drinking tonight?”

_“I promise you that none of the coffees I’ve consumed were Irish.”_ His voice dipped, demanding. _“Listen, I know you didn’t call me for relationship advice.”_

“You’re right,” you sigh as you shuffle towards the bathroom. A hot shower ought to warm you right up. 

_“As always,”_ you heard him huff out some smoke. _“Spit it out.”_

Turning the shower on, you let the hot steam chase away the chill down your spine. “I was wondering if you’d be up for breakfast at my place.”

_“I’ll have to check my schedule.”_

“Asshole,” you snort into the speaker, listening to him laugh at his own bad joke.

_“The question is if you’ll be up for it. Physically.”_

“Well, it’s midnight now, right? I can still get my eight hours of sleep before breakfast.” You had to tap the screen to check. Waking up, it revealed two new voice messages. 

_“Twenty past midnight.”_

The caller had been trying to reach you while you’ve been talking to Edward, so it couldn’t have been him. Or could it?

_“Are you still there?”_

“I’m here.”

Taking one last look at the mess that mystery man had made of your panties, you bunch them up into a ball of lace and toss it into the laundry basket. You throw all thoughts of tonight’s encounter along with it.

_“I’ll be there at ten with a hangover remedy and pancake mix.”_

“Oh, could you pick up some bacon, too?” 

_“I will if you get off your phone and go to sleep.”_

“I’m in the shower,” you smile. In the back of your mind, you’re hoping he can see it. “I can’t hear you.”

_“Go to sleep,”_ he sighs, blowing some more smoke into the microphone. _“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”_

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot of a multi-chapter WIP. You can think of this as an AU of my The Batman (2021) AU, or something I wrote to distract myself from period cramps the other night.


End file.
